Consumer products, such as mobile phones and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrators for generating tactile feedback. For example, a mobile phone has a vibrator for generating vibration while a call is called in, and a portable multi-media player has a touch screen having vibrators for getting tactile feedback.
A related vibration motor generally includes a magnet assembly and a stator assembly. The stator assembly includes a coil support opposed to the magnet assembly for carrying a coil. The coil support surrounds the magnet assembly. However, noises will be produced by the collision between the magnet assembly and the coil support during vibration, which badly affects the performance of the vibration motor.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new vibration motor which can overcome the aforesaid problem.